Notes
Notes are lore items used in We Happy Few to help tell the story. They give the player quests as well as clues to what has happened/what is currently happening. Notes can be found, often laying around on desks, floors, tables, postboxes and other places in the world. The locations of where notes appear are not randomized. List of known Notes Arthur Hastings * What Were You Thinking? * Let's All Go Get Killed * Look at All Those Tanks * Papier Mâché??? * It Seems I Lied * And Then There Was Sally * WHY DID SALLY KISS ME? * I Am An Awful Person, But Sally Boyle * In Case Of My Mysterious Death * Spud Dropped By * Too Close! * Arthur! * Cod Liver Oil??? * Guess Who's Gone Off the Rails * Fucked Things Up Again * Such a Kind Offer * Did He Even Hear Me? * Gwen's Getting Better! * He Took the Monster Out of the Bag * An Unwelcome Guest * Hope, Skip, and a Jump Ollie Starkey * In Which Oliver Learns a Secret * In Which Oliver Gets Awful News * In Which Oliver Improvises * In Which Oliver Makes Yogurt * In Which Oliver Gets a Headache They Came From Below *Unvisited *Molecules *Flour? *Greenhouse *Bee Canon? *Apples *Basement *Numpty In Chief *Slide Rule *Melting Star *Ray Gun *Planet X *Thiomotilene *Stimulus *Look Who's Talking *Bootup *Proud Progress *Striving *Progress *Curious *Facility *Vigilance *Motilene! *Concerned *Room *Encouragement *Consternation *Inquiry *Friendship *Executive Committee *Conditioning *Abashed *Regret Lightbearer *Very Very Alarming Lyrics *Taunting Letter *Room Service *Appreciation Society *Mr. Bates Does Not Approve *Kitty Bates Loves You *A Stern Letter *Very Alarming Lyrics *Rendezvous *A Love Letter *Police Report *S.W.A.K. *Convention Rules *Lookalikes *Amp Up the Volume *Manager's Plea *Damages *Non-Flushable Notice *Kitty's Diary *The Bobby's Wife *Virgil Scolds *Morrie Dislikes You *Pickles vs. Pickles *A Strange Fan Letter *Oldies *Pervy Fan Mail *Record Review *Convention Fun *Curious Fan Mail *Down the Hatch *Alarming Lyrics We All Fall Down * George * Party Supplies * Upsides for Downers * A Bridge Too Far * Safety Last * Worker's Note * No Requests * Health Pamphlet * Beautification * Operator Manual * Worker's Manifesto * Bad Batches * Applied Phrenology * Untidy * Peace Offering * Spanked * Permanent Solution (We All Fall Down) * Highly Classified * Unfiltered * Burning Bright * FAQ * Johnny Bolton's Plans Out in the Open/Quests/Postbox Barrel Holm * A Letter to the Editor * Diary of Reginald Snell * Mr. Kite's Instructions * Nanny * Old Newspaper Clipping * Tea Party * The "O" Courant Byng's Safe House * Sir. Robert Byng's Memoir Church of St. Genesius * Sermon Idea * Tea and Bisquits Col. Lawrence's House * Edward Lawrence's Journal * FOR THE CEREMONY * Letter from Lawrence Family * REMINDER * Threatening Note Faraday's Home * A Bird in the Hand * A Modest Proposal * Letter from Helen Faraday Flowerdews * Haworth Laboratory * Margery Flowerdew's diary Gemma's Home * CIPHER BOOK * Gemma's Diary * HAWORTH LABS - TOP SECRET! * Invitation to Reform Club * Personalized Care * Scribbled Note about Leaks * Scribbled Note about Missing Staff * Scribbled Note about Miss Snug * REPORTER'S NOTEBOOK Hatches * Damp Diary * Diary of Theodore Miner * Diary Of Prudence Holmes * Hair Bow! * Memo from Dickie Bow * Open Sesame! * Rupert Underhill Memo * Tie a String * VIP Lounge is for VIPs! Haworth Labs * A-12 Formula * Alice Liddell's note * Chemical Answer * Chemistry questions * Dr.Haworth * New Joy Flavours * New Secretary recomendations * Research * Test of A-329 * TOP SECRET Headboy Arena * Headboy Rules! Hippo Club * Diary of a Wayward Girl Jackobean Society * The Jackobean Society Rules * Wednesday Luncheon Military Camp * Ollie's Moonshine Recipe * Piano Sheet Music * Poems * Report on Camp Morale * The Rebels Motilene Control HQ * Bad Batches of Joy * Blackberry? * Electric artwork * Endochronic Properties * FROM: Penelope Snug * FROM: Peter Thump * Forms... * Formula adjustments * Jubilator Grand Derby * JUBILATOR QUICK START MANUAL * Jubilator Weakness * Magnificent Muffins * Permanent Solution * Promotion * PROPER USE OF JUBILATORS * Urgent Joy Request * Victory Day * Denunciation Mrs. Chaney's House * Ambigously Written Letter * Obviously Forged Letter * To All Medical Staff Mrs. Marley * Mrs. Marleys' Letter Mysterious Chest * Prayer to the True God * Prayer to the Maiden Nick's Pad * Casing the Joint * Combo to Nick's Safe * Letter from Sparky * Lost Lyrics * Nick's Diary * Where's My Material, Lads? Postbox * Bridge * Church Services * (Clipping from the O Courant, April 12, 1950) 3 Dead in Breeder Riot * Dear Father McCartney * Dear Mrs. Brown * Dear Uncle Jack * Dear Vicar * Jack * Liebchen * Lost Letter Page * Mystery Note * Recordings * Slightly Bloodstained Note * Soviets Take Madrid * To All Citizens with Children * Tub * Vector Prologue * A letter from Miss Byng * Handwritten Letter Ratholm * Rat Holm Access Code * Resignations * So-called toxic water Reform Club * Note from Madame Wanda * Very Sorry Sally's Home * Clientele * Letter of Transit * Miss You * Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency (Note) * Symptoms and Treatment of Measles Shibboleth * Everybody's a Winner! The "O" Courant * Make Coffee Reminder * Memo: to all Copy Editors * Mrs. Tingle's "Lily Liver" Delight * Reporter of the year: Gemma Olsen * Notice: John's Promotion * Notice: Typo of the month * October 1 - Are you alright? * October 9 - Waiting for your piece * Scargill Miners Feeling Festive * September 23 - Artistic Hobbies? * The "O" COURANT - Final Issue ** The "O" COURANT - Article 1 ** The "O" COURANT - Article 2 ** The "O" COURANT - Article 3 ** The "O" COURANT - Article 4 ** The "O" COURANT - Article 5 * Uncle Jack has a cold * Encrypted Note * Suspected Downers Thomasina House * Kitty's Cake * Newgate Safe Tits Up Downer * The Diary of Billy Burgess * From the Desk of Dr. A. Verloc Train Station * Dear, darling Sebastian * Happy Birthday Sebastian * List of Names and Dates * Sebastian, we are worried! Victoria's House * A letter from Byng's wife * By the Time You Read This * Diary of Vicky Byng - 1932 * From: Clive Birtwhistle * Happy New Years * Rajasthan Central Prison * Sternly Worded Letter * Whereabouts of Prudence Holmes Wellington Health Institute * Botany * Application Form * Cadavers Are Not Toys * Draft Letter * "Doubling" Applications? * Doubling Applications? * Quarantine Access Code * New Patient Questionnaire Wellington Wells Constabulary * Downer Report * Faraday's Location * Interrogation Report * Request for Persecution * Tell Him to Fuck Off What Have We Buried * Tearstained Letter White Tree Park * Sally's Old Toy Car TBA * Personalized Care Category:Gameplay Category:Notes Category:Lore